


3am

by kanachans



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: AAside Rarepair Week, Fluff, Homesickness, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanachans/pseuds/kanachans
Summary: Homesick and sleepy at 3 am, Aoi doesn’t know what to do. He finds Yamato's company in the kitchen.Day 2: Sleep
Relationships: Tsubaki Yamato/Wakakusa Aoi
Kudos: 21





	3am

**Author's Note:**

> no i don't know roommate situations with fuurai shh don't talk about it pretend they all have their own rooms for now ok <3

It had been a week since Fujin Rizing moved to Tokyo and Aoi thought he was handling it well. Sure, it took a couple of hours of tossing and turning in his new bed to fall asleep but it could’ve been much worse.

Aoi found himself standing in front of the washroom mirror, he stared at his tired reflection and noticed the tears shining in his eyes. Whether the tears were from pure exhaustion or some underlying emotion, Aoi didn’t want to think of it.

He quickly washed his face with cold water and took a few deep breaths. Now wasn’t the time to cry; the band had practice tomorrow, Aoi needed to be well-rested to be capable of leading the practice.

With a sigh, Aoi made his way to the kitchen. The new place they moved into was nice but walking through the dark, unfamiliar hallways by himself felt eerie. His stomach twisted at the sight of boxes lining the walls. This place wasn’t home quite yet.

Aoi flicked the light switch on and jumped at the sight of a body standing at the counter. Before he could start panicking, the person turned around: it was Yamato. 

It’s only Yamato, Aoi told himself to calm down, his heart pounding in his chest.

“It’s three in the morning,” Aoi whispered, “What are you doing?”

Yamato only held up a bowl, “Rice,” He replied simply. He turned to face Aoi and leaned against the counter. Like eating a bowl of rice at three in the morning was a completely normal thing to do.

Despite the adrenaline still rushing through his body at the sudden scare, Aoi poured water into a cup and stood beside Yamato, still eating his rice. They fell silent.

Aoi wondered why his heart hadn’t stopped racing, worried that Yamato could hear it.

“Why are you awake?” Aoi asked, his fingers fidgeted with the cup.

“Can’t sleep,” Yamato answered. He moved to put his empty bowl into the sink but Aoi whined and grabbed at his arm.

“Wash it first,” After Aoi’s words, Yamato lazily rinsed the bowl. Aoi took this as a chance to ask a question, “Do you miss Nagasaki?”

“No, what is there to miss?”

“Oh.” Aoi slouched in disappointment. Now that he thought about it, he really missed home. After the goodbye show Fujin Rizing put on, Aoi thought he would be alright but there he was, tears threatening to spill over as he stared into his half-empty cup of water in a new kitchen that looks terrifying at night.

“I’m going to bed,” Yamato placed his bowl on the counter, “Goodnight.”

“W-wait!” Aoi’s voice trembled, he gripped at Yamato’s shirt sleeve. Yamato turned to look at him but Aoi couldn’t lift his head, he feared that the tears would start pouring. His hand began to shake as he spoke in a whisper, “I can’t sleep, either.”

Yamato’s eyes drifted elsewhere and for a few moments that lasted too long, he said nothing. Aoi felt dread build in his stomach at the silence, he let go of Yamato’s shirt and wrapped both hands around his cup.

Aoi felt heat rush to his cheeks in embarrassment, “Forge--”

“Do you want to sleep with me?”

For Yamato to ask that so casually, Aoi’s head shot up as he blushed furiously, “W-what?” He stammered, eyes wide in shock.

Yamato shrugged, expressionless.

“Why would you ask that?” Aoi stuttered. He tore his eyes away and took gulps of water so he would have something to do.

“You don’t have to,” Yamato replied. He ran a hand through his hair, out of his peripheral vision, Aoi choked on his water. Despite Aoi’s coughing in an attempt to clear his throat, Yamato continued, “Maybe you’d sleep easier.”

“I can take care of myself,” Aoi huffed. He slammed the cup on the counter and crossed his arms, his face still felt warm however if someone is going to ask an embarrassing question, they should expect an embarrassed reaction.

Yamato stared for a second, “Okay,” He said in a plain voice, then he walked away and left Aoi alone in the kitchen.

The silence and loneliness felt suffocating, Aoi considered Yamato’s offer but it only made his heart race even faster and his face felt hotter. It was only sleeping together, in the same bed, right next to each other, so close they would probably hear each other’s breathing, feel each other’s bare skin. 

Aoi shook his head, tried to shake those thoughts away, it wasn’t like that. If it wasn’t like that then why was he so nervous at the thought of it? Aoi dragged his feet across the floor, thinking too hard about it would lead to complications. He shut off the kitchen light.

Every step felt nerve-wracking, his body was trembling by the time he made it to Yamato’s bedroom door, which was left slightly ajar. With a shaky hand, Aoi pushed it open and was met with Yamato sat on his bed, staring at his phone.

Yamato looked up and at eye contact, Aoi felt his knees go weak. The bright lights shone through the curtains and lit up his features almost perfectly. Why did Yamato have to be so attractive, Aoi cursed at himself.

There were no words exchanged as Yamato placed his phone on the bedside table and crawled into bed. Aoi sighed and closed the door. He tried to stop his hands from trembling but to no avail, he silently moved beside him.

Lying in the same bed as Yamato. Under the same blanket, sharing the same pillow, it was cramped but strangely comforting. Aoi kept his eyes stuck to the ceiling, he watched the lights dance around the ceiling as he felt Yamato’s eyes directed at his face.

“Why are you looking at me?” Aoi asked, his face flushed once again.

“You’re so tense,” Yamato answered bluntly. He shuffled to lay on his side to stare at Aoi, who started to wonder if it was possible to die of embarrassment.

“I am not tense,” Aoi turned his eyes to glare at the wall opposite of Yamato.

“Really?”

“Really!”

“So you wouldn’t mind if I held you?”

Aoi’s heart skipped a beat or five, “How can you ask these things so casually?”

Yamato gave a small smile and poked Aoi’s cheek, “See, you’re tense.”

“Say another word and I’m leaving,” Aoi stammered, he swatted Yamato’s hand away and shut his eyes. Yamato didn’t say anything but Aoi could still feel his eyes on him, “Y-you can hold me, I guess.”

There was no time wasted in Yamato wrapping an arm around Aoi, he pulled the blushing boy closer. Even though he was embarrassed and rigid, Yamato didn’t seem to mind as he gently ran his hands through Aoi’s hair.

Soon enough, Aoi felt himself relax, the touches were soft and calming. He melted against Yamato, his heartbeat slowing to normal once again, this felt nice. Sleeping with Yamato felt nice.

“Better?” Yamato asked quietly.

_Yeah._ “Shut up.”

It was the first time Aoi slept soundly in their new sharehouse, in their new home.


End file.
